Many people use the Internet as their first resource when attempting to perform research and ascertain information. As a result, search engines have become increasingly popular.
A great deal of research and effort is undertaken to provide users with search results that are easy to access and navigate. However, such methods used to display and interact with search results require the user to perform multiple actions repeatedly to filter through a large body of search results. Furthermore, where users wish to retrace their steps in order to return to a previous result they had viewed or manipulated, it is often difficult to do so without expending a lot of effort, as many of the user's actions have lead them away from their initial set of search results.